


The Benefits of Lesbianism

by Luthano



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/pseuds/Luthano
Summary: For the GonewildAudio sub on reddit. Two late bloomer lesbians who have just came out of the closet have sex and discuss just why exactly sex with women is better than sex with men.
Kudos: 3





	The Benefits of Lesbianism

[Script Offer] [F4F] The benefits of Lesbianism. [Lesbian] [Vaginal Fingering] [Treating you better than your ex-boyfriend] [He Couldn’t make you feel like this] [Lesbians Do it Better] [Multiple Orgasms] 

Prompt: You convinced yourself you were straight your whole life- until you finally stopped denying the truth and accepted you were a lesbian. You broke up with your boyfriend and finally found a beautiful girlfriend to spend time with. You and your girlfriend are both late bloomer lesbians who spent their whole lives in the closet. But now the two of you are together, and happier than ever. Tonight you celebrate your one year anniversary together with some fingering and a detailed discussion on why lesbian sex is superior to straight sex. 

Disclaimer: All sound effects are optional. 

Happy anniversary, baby…

I’ve been thinking about you all day. My hands can only focus on one thing- touching your body. I want to grab those tits of yours while I finger you and grind my wet clit against your thick thighs. 

You and I both know what we’re in the mood for. So let's skip right to it. Spread those pretty legs of yours and let me work my magic. My fingers have been aching all say just to touch you and that tight pussy of yours. I just can’t keep my hands to myself when I’m around you. There’s something about you that is just so hypnotically sexual- it drives me insane. It’s crazy how much I want you- no one has ever made me feel this way before,especially not a man. Thank you so much for helping me realize I’m a lesbian, babe. You truly were my sexual awakening. 

Once I met you, I knew it was official. Whenever I had sex with a man I fucking hated it. I was just… convincing myself I liked it. Or that I would like it eventually. I thought it was normal for a woman to not enjoy sex. I thought it was normal for women to feel pain during sex- but Now I’m finally free from that fucked up way of thinking. I used to try to convince myself I would like dick eventually if I just made myself try to get used to it. But I don’t have to force myself to like dick anymore. Now that I’m with you I know that pussy is the only thing I need in my life. 

Now I have sex with women and women only- more specifically, you. You are the love of my life. And I want to make you just as happy as you make me on this anniversary. 

Have you been fantasizing all day during work, too? About my fingers fucking your wet cunt? I know just what to do to make you flustered, babe. I can see how nervous you are. Your face is so hot… Are you embarrassed, or so excited you can’t contain yourself? 

Aren’t you glad you finally realized you were a lesbian all along? Now, instead of dealing with a guy who only cared about getting his dick hard, you have me. And I know just what makes you go crazy. All I need to do is just trace my fingers in a circular motion… gently…. Right on top of your vulva See? I actually know what makes your body ache with pleasure- because I’m a woman too. We have the same equipment, so of course I know /just/ what to do to make you writhe with pleasure. 

Sex with women is just so much better than sex with men. There’s just something so raw and intimate about having sex with someone who has the same kind of body as me… I’m not uncomfortable around you. I don’t have to worry about you judging me…

Oh, did I hit a sensitive spot? Your vulva is so hot… I want to finger your folds all night long. I want to trace my fingertips just barely against the hot skin of your labia… and dip my fingers in between your vulva. Then thrust in and out, using my thumb to caress your clit...

Could your boyfriend do this? Could any man make you feel this way? I don’t think so. They only care about getting their dicks wet, the last thing on their minds is whether it actually feels good for /you./ I

We both experience the same kind of pleasure- we actually know what we want. Not like that loser ex of yours. 

Now I can treat you right, just like you deserve. 

You were never this happy before- now you can finally accept yourself. You don’t have to worry what other people think of you. Fuck them. They don’t matter. You have me, babe. I’m here to make you happy. 

You know, you made me realize I was gay too. When I first saw you with those sweet tits of yours… fuck. I knew instantly I wanted to take you and suck on them all night long while I had my fingers inside you, pleasuring you…

And it feels so good...My two fingers deep inside that aching pussy of yours- I can feel your heartbeat inside you, babe. You fucking love this. 

Once I had a taste of your sweet pussy I knew I would never go back to dick. Could you imagine trying to do that now? I can’t imagine why any straight woman would want that. So fucking gross, trying to force something like that down my throat just so some asshole could cum. Or even putting it inside my vagina- ugh. The only thing I want inside my pussy is your hot tongue. I’m never letting a dick near me ever again. Everytime I ever even touched one, I fucking hated it. I tried convincing myself I was straight- God am I happy I finally realised I’m a lesbian. Now I finally realize what I actually want- pussy. I want to finger your cunt and eat you out for the rest of my life. I want to do all kinds of sexual acts with you that you could never have with a man. 

We don’t have to worry about that bullshit anymore. 

We don’t have to worry about /men/ anymore. Now we have each other, babe. And your pussy is all I need to be happy. 

Sex with women is just so much better. For one, we can fuck as much as we want and there’s no need to worry about birth control. Could you imagine having to worry about always having a condom or pill before sex? We don’t have to worry about that bullshit, babe. We can just skip right to the good part. 

I can’t believe I wasted so many years of my life with men- I’m so much fucking happier now, shit. Watching your tits bounce up and down while you moan from pleasure from the sensation of me finger fucking you… now that’s all I need. 

The female body is so fucking beautiful… especially yours. You are a goddamn work of art. Your breasts, your hips, those curvaceous legs of yours, your round ass… and of course, that hot cunt of yours. I can’t stop myself from playing with it, It feels so good to have my fingers inside you. You’re so warm- it feels so good. 

Your clit is throbbing, I can feel it! Does your clit want me to keep touching it?

I bet that dumbass boyfriend of yours couldn’t even find the fucking clit. I swear, men act like our genitals are like a goddamn rubik's cube. They think all of sex just revolves around their fucking penis. They can’t imagine a world where women get off sexually without having anything to do with their nasty dicks. 

They think it’s impossible for two women to enjoy themselves all on their own. How wrong they are… Just look at how you’re falling apart at the seams, beautiful. You can’t contain yourself! You’re so loud. 

Yeah, keep going! Keep moaning and whining from pleasure. My fingers inside you really feel good, don’t they? 

Cum for me, baby. I want to see just how much I can make you wet. I want to see the face you make when you orgasm. 

Oh, fuck…. Let’s keep going. I’m not done with you yet, baby. I’m going to make you forget what it’s even like to think normally- you’re going to be high on orgasms for the rest of the night. You won’t be able to tell left from right- I’m gonna make sure you experience so much euphoria you’ll forget your own name. 

That’s right, keep making those beautiful whines for me! Keep moaning and whining, I love the sound of it! You can’t get enough of my fingers, can you, babe? You love the feeling of it?

I’ll never stop touching your pussy, I want to play with it forever. It’s mine, baby. 

Ah, haaa, I know that sound! You’re about to cum again! That’s right babe, orgasm again. I want to see how many times I can make you cum tonight!

Your vulva is so hot and warm, it’s so easy for me to slide my fingers inside! So wet, and just for me too! And your tits bouncing as I pound my fingers inside you is just perfect. You really are a work of art, just like I said. I can never get tired of watching you. You are perfect. The female form is art… you are a masterpiece. 

So beautiful… I knew as soon as I saw you I could never go back to dick again. Now all I want is you and your pussy. Thank you for helping me realize I only want women....

Fuck, that was quick. You just love cumming all over my hand, don’t you? Such a naughty little girl… So much of it, too! Do I really make you that horny? Am I really that good? I’m flattered, babe 

...But I’m not done with you yet though. I told you….I’m gonna make you completely mine, all night long… So spread those legs again. We’re done when I say we’re done. 


End file.
